Dr.Tan
Dr. Tan jest antagonistą we wszystkich częściach "Dance Central". Należy do dwóch ekip "D-Cypher Elite" (Dance Central 2) i "Murder Of Crows" (Dance Central 3). Jest zablokowaną postacią, aby go odblokować trzeba ukończyć tryb "Wyzwań ekip" (Dance Central 2) lub zdobyć poziom 10 (Dance Central 3). __TOC__ Stroje Dance Central 2 * Strój "Urodzony Szef" Ma na sobie szary płaszcz, gdzie po lewej stronie ma złoty zegarek kieszonkowy, ma też złote buty i ciemny różowy pas. Nosi małe okulary oraz ma długie szponiaste paznokcie. Dance Central 3 * Styl Ekipy (M.O.C.) Nosi ciemną niebieską zbroję, ze złotymi elementami, dookoła tej zbroi są czarne pióra. Jego paznokcie są pomalowane na czarno. * Strój "Urodzony Szef" Taki sam jak w Dance Central 2. Ciekawostki * W pierwszej części "Dance Central" nie jest grywalną postacią, można go zobaczyć w outro, gdzie siedzi w pomieszczeniu z monitoringiem i obserwuje wszystkich imprezowiczów w swojej posiadłości. Bardziej to skupił się na jednym ekranie, gdzie Oblio opuszcza jego posiadłość jadąc na motocyklu, następnie wyłączył wszystkie ekrany, oprócz jednego, na końcu złośliwie się uśmiecha i się śmieje. * W drugiej części, dowiadujemy się, że on jest twórcą robotów CYPH-56, CYPH-78 i CYPH-ELITE. * Stworzył również robota o imieniu Eliot. * W fabule Dance Central 3, dowiadujemy się, że on jest ojcem Oblio. * Jest jedyną postacią z całej serii, która należy do dwóch ekip, zamiast jednej. * Nienawidzi kreatywności. * Jego grupa krwi to B-. * W Dance Central 3 stworzył hełmy do kontroli umysłu, ofiarami tego hełmu byli Rasa, Lima, Dare, MacCoy i Oblio. * W Dance Central VR nie możemy nim zagrać, ale możemy jedynie z nim pisać w naszym "telefonie". Będziemy mieć go w kontaktach, kiedy ukończymy ukrytą fabułę gry. Teksty Dance Central 2 0-2 gwiazdek * No cóż, trochę to rozczarowujące * Można nieco popracować nad inżynierią ruchu. * Prawdziwie godny przeciwnik, nie ma co 3-4 gwiazdki * Współpraca z doktorem "Fajna gadka" nie jest taka zła, co? * Tak, tak. Wyglądało pro. Wporzo * Tak. Widzę pomniejszy potencjał 5 lub złote gwiazdki * Muszę zrobić notatki, podkradnę ci styl * Zakumałem ten funkowy posmak, bez dwóch zdań * Patrzcie jak pozamiatane! To jest wygar! Bitwa Na Parkiecie * I na dno! Do miasteczka smutnego * Dr.Tan jest jak huragan. Nic go nie powstrzyma! * Wstrzymaj dziecko! Dr.Tan ma grę do wygrania! * Czasem zastanawiam się, czy nie nadużywam złowrogiego śmiechu, ale po namyśle. Muahahaha! * Stop, krok w tył i kilka obrotów. Tan-inator powrócił z zaświatów. * Właśnie! Wiesz, że czas na rozkminę. Wrzuć na luz, ahh! Dance Central 3 0-2 gwiazdek * Ponieważ jestem czarnym charakterem, mogę powiedzieć, że to było słabe * Och, uda się następnym razem, jeśli będzie następny raz * Aha! Wiedziałem, że nie wytrzymasz tempa * Jeśli to wszystko na co cię stać, to czuję się urażony * Taa, czasem za dużo przypraw może zepsuć potrawę 3-4 gwiazdki * Och, doprawdy! Takie popisy mnie nie imponują * Może jednak okażesz się godnym przeciwnikiem * Ta maszynka do oceniania jest dość pobłażliwa * To ma być taniec? Naprawdę? Poważnie? To coś? * Hmm, te kroki były nadspodziewanie nowatorskie * Tego się można spodziewać po kimś o takim stylu 5 lub złote gwiazdki * Zaklaskałbym, ale nie cierpię marnować energii * Widzę, że ty też masz szalony talent * Zdumiewające! Ledwo mogę w to uwierzyć, ale to prawda * To było odjechane * Jupi! Dobrze to wymawiam? * Czy udało ci się właśnie mnie zadziwić? Chyba tak Bitwa * Ej ty! Tak w tych spodniach! Przygotuj się na niezłe lanie * Krew nie woda. Pokażemy wam co może zdziałać rodzina! * Wy jesteście tylko chwilowym zawirowaniem. To my przejdziemy do historii! * Nie szukam tutaj przyjaciół. Jestem tu, by dać czadu! * To najprzedziwniejsza para ojciec-syn! * Miałem nadzieję, że powalczymy. Hyhy, żartuję, chcę po prostu wygrać! * Ta gra nie nazywa się "Troskliwe miśki". Nie macie szans Galeria Kategoria:Postacie